1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ergonomic handle for a fuel cap, and more particularly, for a locking fuel cap.
2. Prior Art
The aging driver faces a number of difficult activities in and around a truck, on a daily basis. With the number of older truck drivers substantially increasing over the next decade, removal and engagement, and locking and unlocking of a fuel cap must necessarily become less difficult. In this respect, the fuel cap on a truck is oversized, has no point of leverage for aiding in removal, is often held firmly in place by a vacuum created in the fuel tank, often has no means of locking same to prevent theft of fuel, and often does not provide means for venting, to undo the vacuum created within the tank. An older driver, with arthritis or hand or arm weakness, often requires assistance in removing such fuel cap.
At times a distal end of a fuel nozzle has been used to force the cap open, causing damage to the end of the fuel nozzle and fuel level sensor therein. Fuel nozzle damage is a problem for two reasons. First, the station must replace the nozzle so that the sensor works—at a cost of approximately $100. Second, a broken sensor cannot shut the pump off and thus the tank will overflow if the truck driver isn't paying attention. Depending on the size of the resultant fuel spill, it can cost up to $10,000-$15,000 to clean up.
There are products available for use in assisting in removal of gas caps of personal vehicles however no such tool is available for the large fuel caps found on trucks, to assist aging drivers in comfortably removing and tightening truck fuel caps.
In response to such difficulties in opening and closing the fuel tank, use of a pivoting handle with a large ergonomic grip is herein proposed; which secures the fuel from theft, upon being pivoted to a stowage position by engaging and activating a lock incorporated into the cap.
The proposed ergonomic handle provides for easy opening and is small enough to blend in with the original fuel cap, yet large enough to provide an ergonomic grip. The handle is rounded to provide a more natural shaped surface to grip and preferably has a rubber coating on it to prevent the hand from slipping by increasing friction and to aid the driver when the handle is cold or wet. It is also proposed to provide indentations for fingers and extended tabs for the thumb to aid in applying torque.